Innocent Valentine
by Kieran-Prince
Summary: Two best friends discover the meaning of Valentine's Day together. Warning: overabundance of cuteness, AU


**A/N: As of late, I haven't really been feeling well (emotionally). So, I decided to type up a quick story since writing tends to help me clear my thoughts. And since Valentine's Day was a few days ago, I though I should write something romantic/cute. So, I hope you enjoy. The story will revolve around Silent Magician LV 4 and Silent Swordsman LV 3.**

Silent Magician stood in front of the school yard with large innocent eyes glimmering brightly. Today was Valentine's Day and he was going to give a flower to his crush. His big brother told him that if he gives a flower to the love of his life, then he would be with that person for the rest of his life. So, he decided that he would give the flower to his best friend, Silent Swordsman.

The two of them have been friends forever. They played together, read together, and hugged each other. Silent Magician blushed as he thought of what he had done the other day with his best friend. They've had their first kiss together each other. It was soft and chaste, yet it made Silent Magician a thousand times happier than he had ever felt before. Even compared to the time when his brother got him that game he really wanted. And that game was the best game in the world.

"Silent Magician, why are you here?" Silent Swordsman asked curiously as he ran over to his best friend.

Silent Magician snapped his head up before hugging his best friend. Silent Swordsman tensed in shock before hugging his friend back. The magician relaxed in the hug and sighed in happiness.

"Silent Magician? As much as I love hugging you, I kind of need you to let go. Especially if you want your gift," Silent Swordsman stated.

Silent Magician jumped away from his best friend with a blush on his face. He looked at his friend with large eyes. "You got me a gift?" he asked in eagerness.

Silent Swordsman nodded his head before pulling out a large bag from his book bag. The magician took it quickly before opening it. He smiled brightly before he pulled out the several gifts. First, he pulled out a small bear, which he loved completely because it was pretty and pearl white- his favorite color. Then, he pulls out a large candy heart. A large smile comes to his face. He loves candy but his brother wouldn't let him eat that much because he got hyper.

Looking through the bag, he noticed some small trinkets in the bottom of the bag, most of which was just more candy. He placed the bag down before smiling at Silent Swordsman. He hugged his friend again and shyly pecked him on the lips. Silent Swordsman blushes slightly before kissing the magician back.

Biting his lip, Silent Magician pushed the rose towards Silent Swordsman. The warrior looked at the rose in surprise before he took it slowly. He looked up at the magician with a raised eyebrow. Silent Magician blushed and lowered his gaze.

"My brother told me that if you give a rose to someone that you love on Valentine's Day, then it means that you'll be together forever," the magician explained.

Silent Swordsman looked at the magician with wide eyes before chuckling. The magician puffed out his cheeks before lowering his gaze again. He hated when Silent Swordsman laughed at him because it made him feel as if he had said something stupid.

While the magician was sulking, the warrior sniffed the flower before smiling slightly. He looked over to the magician and noticed that his friend was pouting. He pierced his lips together. He didn't like when Silent Magician was sad, because it made him sad. He tipped the magician's head up and kissed him again.

"Thank you. I love it," the warrior said sincerely.

Silent Magician blushed even harder before nodding his head. He peeks up from under his bangs and asked, "Does that mean that we'll be together forever?"

Silent Swordsman tilted his head up for a few seconds, pretending to think before he looked down at his friend. "Of course, silly. I'm going to marry you, after all," the warrior stated obviously.

Silent Magician blushed but a large smile was on his face. "Really?" he ask eagerly.

Silent Swordsman nodded his head before pulling out a ring. The magician noticed that it was a ring that his friend probably got from the little machines outside of the store, but he found that he didn't care. The warrior grabbed onto his hand and placed the ring on one of his fingers.

"There. Now you're going to be my wife when we grow up. Okay?" the warrior asked.

Silent Magician nodded his head earnestly. "Okay. But you have to pinky-promise."

The warrior nodded his head and stuck out his pinky. The magician did the same and their pinkies intertwined with each other. Both boys understood that a promise was being passed between them and neither planned on breaking it if it was the last thing they would ever do.

**A/N: And that's it for my little oneshot. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm literally cooing at the cuteness of this fic. Hopefully, I didn't make it too cute. **


End file.
